Predictions for 2007
This page is for informational purposes only. This is not a gambling site. Please post your predictions for the year 2007 below. Stephen-Related Charlene will realize the error of her ways. Stephen Colbert will be elected ruler of the world. Politics My prediction: --thisniss 05:17, 29 December 2006 (UTC) This is what will happen in 08: --histephen 09:10, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Perhaps more likely: Following a series of mis-steps by the Bush Administration (caused by bad intelligence), there will be a wacky "mix-up"-turned-melee in the planned state funerals for former President Gerald Ford and former Minister of Super Heavy Funk James Brown. The Nation will laugh, mourn. --thisniss 13:30, 29 December 2006 (UTC) On Fox "News", Alan Colmes will finally snap, and on live TV will bludgeon Sean Hannity with a microphone stand while screaming "SHUT-UP, SHUT-UP ALREADY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALING ABOUT, JUST SHUT-UP!!!!!!" Ace-o-aces 17:24, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Technology Time travel will become reality, and Stephen Colbert, the 1st time traveler, will make his show the 1st show to ever appear on television. --Skitchonthedrums 22:35, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Financial The United States of America will expand its trillion dollar surplus while maintaining tax cuts. China will sink deeper into its deficit, then die a slow and painful death from a rice and math shortage. --JakYak 22:55, 29 December 2006 (UTC) International Iraq American troops will be greeted as liberators. Really they will...STOP LAUGHING! Iran Nothing. Nothing at all will happen. --Skitchonthedrums 22:41, 1 January 2007 (UTC) North Korea Kim Jong Il attempts to bomb the 1990's for ending the 1980's. He actually succeeds, causing the death of Kurt Cobain. --Skitchonthedrums 21:43, 1 January 2007 (UTC) France France will keep on being pussies. Sports All of Major League Baseball infected with Ebola virus except Chicago Cubs. Cubs still come in last. --Ace-o-aces 08:10, 25 December 2006 (UTC) The New England Patriots will defeat the Chicago Bears in Superbowl XLI, with Stephen Colbert taking over for an injured Tom Brady at QB. --Esteban Colberto 21:51, 1 January 2007 (UTC) The South Carolina Stephens are added to every major sporting league. --Skitchonthedrums 22:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Legal Patrick Fitzgerald is found carrying an unknown substance onto an airplane and is taken into custody. His case against Scooter Libby is closed due to lack of evidence and Mr. Fitgerald is never heard from again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Hollywood Movie version of Atlas Shrugged produced. Costs $500million to produce and runs over 12 hours. --Ace-o-aces 08:15, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :The sequel, Atlas Shrugged 2: Who Is John Galt? starring Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan begins filming. Gaming Teh console wars become all out conflict amoung geeks: 'Wii' lovers use "wii- motes" as bolas; PS3 attack other internet-consoles with a Linux written virus; Xbox360 users use their FPS skillz in drive-by shootings; SEGA sells a Dreamcast2 near Christmas and pwnts them all. 'Blizzard' gets so wrapped up with W.O.W. that they forget about 'Starcraft Goast.' Dismayed, Stephen Colbert buys their source code and makes "Tek Jansen: Alpha Squad 7" the game for the Dreamcast2 on 3 Bluray discs. --Szwiec 10:13, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Music Nickelback releases a greatest hits CD. It is the worst CD ever. God damn Canadians.